


Reunited - Lietpol

by voltronmagic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Latvia and Estonia play minor roles, M/M, Russia is the bad guy, Soviet Union, descriptions of violence, slight references to the soviet occupation of poland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltronmagic/pseuds/voltronmagic
Summary: A look at Russia taking over Poland and Lithuania seeing his broken lover for the first time in a while.Warning: descriptions of violence and indirect torture(Shitty description, the story is better though, I promise!)
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Reunited - Lietpol

The open window carried heaps of snow and waves of cold wind into the house, chilling the base floor even with the oven on. Lithuania shivered in his apron as he stirred the borscht, his fingers slightly blue. From an outside perspective one might wonder why the window was open in the first place. If you've ever had the pleasure of meeting the personification of Russia though, the answer would be quite apparent.

Russia wasn't a very kind man. In fact, one might describe him as rather cruel. While he wouldn't do anything unjustified, his definition of justified differs a lot from your average one. One may find excuses for this behaviour in his cruel past, after all, Russia has never had it easy, but rarely any country had a sheltered, happy life. Ivan specifically liked watching his servants shiver in fear and agony, wondering what he would do to them next. Often it was an empty threat, but sometimes they'd go to sleep with new scars on their bodies, hungry or with bleeding feet. He would strike when they'd least expect it, and he'd always find a new way of bringing tears to their eyes.

So, when the kitchen floor was covered in snow and Lithuania cooked their dinner barefoot, it was no mistake done by an inattentive servant. It was the work of Russia joining him halfway through, throwing the window open and removing the handle, just in case Lithuania cared about his feet. The Baltic nation grabbed the pot with shaking hands, trying to keep his teeth from hammering against each other, and trying his best not to drop the pot. Which was hard with no feeling in your fingers.

Toris walked towards the dining room, tears in his eyes from the concentration of walking on numb feat with a heavy, hot soup in his blue-tinted hands.

"Din...Dinner is r-ready!" he managed to shout through his ice-cold lips.

"Why thank you, Lithuania, how nice! I hope you cooked extra, though, as it seems we have a guest with us today!" The heavy footsteps of Russia became louder, and when Russia entered the large dining room Lithuania let out an audible gasp. In his hands he held the bound wrists of Poland, who looked at Lithuania with wide eyes.

"Litwa...?" An unusually soft voice sounded through the room. Before Lithuania had a chance to respond, Russia gave the blonde man a stern look.

"Excuse me, in this house we only speak Russian, understood? I know that you know the language, so speak it. Else I'll be forced to wash out your mouth with a bit more than soap~ ". At this, Russia let out a giggle. Lithuania had not once lifted his gaze off of Poland. He didn't have a lot of visible injuries, apart from the red skin underneath his bound hands, and some minor cuts and scrapes. His eyes, however, looked defeated. Lithuania couldn't help but shudder even more at the thought of what the Russian had done to him and his country. At this point Estonia and Latvia had joined the dining room too, sitting down in their designated seats with wide eyes. 

"Since he can't very well eat with his hands tied up like this, Lithuania, would you be a dear and feed your friend here? I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss out on your borscht~" Lithuania gave the man a terrified nod, stumbling towards the Polish man while Russia took a seat and started helping himself to the meal while starting a very one-sided conversation with a scared Latvia. Toris helped Feliks sit down, concerned at the lack of words coming from the usually chatty man. Poland stared at him, his eyes void of their usual sparkle, but with a hint of concern in them. Lithuania poured the man a portion with shaking hands, taking a spoon.

"I'm so sorry if I spill anything, Polska, I can't seem to control my body very much right now." The brunette whispered to his friend, hoping the Polish word would bring some comfort. A small flicker of his eyes confirmed the recognition, and Lithuania hoped Poland could sense how worried he was. He lifted a spoon full of borscht towards Poland's lips, trying hard not to shudder too much. He still spilled a few drops on the tablecloth, which would definitely earn him some form of punishment from Russia later, but at least Poland didn't refuse the food.

The room had an eerie atmosphere. Russia, Latvia and Estonia had long finished their dinner, with the latter two having been dismissed to continue with their duties. Russia had moved to a seat next to Poland, watching Lithuania feed him. His shaking body slowed the process down a lot, but they were down to the last few spoonful's. Poland had eaten everything with no complaint, Lithuania was a good cook after all, but he hadn't said a word. Neither in Polish, nor in Russian. Lithuania had started tearing up halfway through, partly due to his body hurting from the constant heat in his frozen fingers, but also because he was worried to death about the Polish man. Poland was angry, sad, panicked, scared but he had never been this... void of emotion.

"I believe you've finished your food, isn't that right? I'll show you to your bed then, little товарищ, yes?" Poland didn't lift his gaze off of Lithuania, only making a small noise of distress.

"Lithuania, you know we'll have to have a talk about your little accident here soon. You should also mop the kitchen, I noticed water on the floor. Very irresponsible, I have to say!" Russia shook his head, while Poland looked at Lithuania with a sliver of fear in his eyes. Whether he was scared for himself or Lithuania, the latter couldn't tell. Lithuania felt like passing out at this point, convinced he had some form of hypothermia, so he just nodded and hobbled towards the kitchen. He felt beyond terrible for leaving Poland with Russia like that, but he knew he couldn't go up against him, especially when he had Poland under his control. He promised himself to find Poland in the night, if he could still walk after Russia's punishment, that is.

He glanced over his shoulder to find Poland looking at him while being dragged downstairs by the Russia. He was mouthing Toris' name, his eyes glassy and scared. Lithuania, with a sinking heart, understood why – the guest rooms in the mansion were upstairs. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks, beyond terrified at what Russia was about to do to the Pole. After all, Feliks was his life. His existence and loyalty were the only things Lithuania could always count on and find comfort in. He felt light-headed and his body refused to listen to his commands anymore. With a last glance at Poland who was nearly out of his sight, Lithuania crumbled to the floor.

"L- Lithuania, wake up please. If Russia finds you like this, he'll... he will..." The voice quieted down, and Lithuania pried his eyes open forcefully. He was still on the cusp between dining room and kitchen, but he felt a blanket on top of his body, and small hands rubbing his icy ones. Latvia kneeled in front of him, small tears of worry pooled in his eyes.

"Po..." His voice died down, sending a shiver through his body.

"I don't know what Russia did to him, but I didn't hear any screams. That's good, r- right?" The small boy tried to reassure his brother, helping him sit up. Lithuania still felt cold, but the blanket did help a bit and his sight started becoming less blurry. He glanced towards the kitchen, which was not wet anymore, and the window showed a dark sky, indicating that it was well into the night already.

"Estonia mopped the floor for you, before he went to bed. I still had some errands to finish, b- but now I'm done, and I think Russia went to bed already, because Estonia already served his before-bed tea and, uhm, please come to bed and get warm!" The nervousness radiated off the small country, who shook Lithuania slightly in an effort to bring him to their shared bed. Toris, who had found his voice again, smiled at the boy.

"Thank you, Raivis. Please go to bed, you need your sleep. I'll try and locate Poland though, before I do the same - I need to make sure he isn't hurt."

Before the Latvian could protest, Lithuania gave him a short kiss on his forehead and stood up shakily. His legs still felt quite numb, but his determination and worry forced them to obey his will. He neared the steps leading to the basement, willing his body to stop shaking and his breath to even out before attempting to bend his knees. It hurt, and Lithuania let out a small wince before taking a deep breath and clinging to the banister. He slowly made his way down, stopping every so often to stabilize his legs and avoid falling to his death. After a few agonizing minutes, the Baltic nation adjusted his eyes to the dim lighting downstairs.

The basement consisted of a long corridor with differently sized rooms behind doors scattered across the walls. Some were supply rooms, some were just empty – but Lithuania knew which rooms he had to look into. The last few doors on the left side lead to rooms frequented by Russia – his cells. They consisted of old mattresses on the floors, handcuffs on the walls and tiny windows with iron bars. Lithuania himself had had to spend a few nights in them already, when Russia wasn't happy with his services. Sometimes he just had to sleep there, but sometimes he would wake up with bloody scars on his back and an aching lower body.

Hastily, he inched towards the three rooms. He slowly opened the first door but found nothing unusual. Opening the second door, he supressed his urge to bawl his eyes out then and there. In the far-right corner, on the very edge of the dirty mattress, one could make out a small, curled up person. Lithuania fixed the door so it wouldn't close on the two of them and also let in a bit of light from the corridor and rushed towards his lover as fast as his legs allowed.

"Lenkija" he whispered with a breaking voice while lowering himself down towards the Pole. The blonde flinched at the sudden voice, but the Lithuanian language immediately calmed him down a bit. He uncurled and led his green eyes towards Toris. Lithuania felt his own eyes get wet at the vulnerability in them, and gently, as not to startle his soulmate, hugged the smaller boy.

"Lenkija, I'm so sorry. I wanted to come help you, but I'm pretty sure I have hypothermia and I wouldn't have been able to put up a fight against Russia. I love you so much, I'm so sorry." At this point Lithuania had begone sobbing, his heart aching at the betrayal Poland must feel. He hugged Poland tighter, expecting him to wiggle out of the embrace, but instead felt him returning the hug.

A small voice sounded from the blonde, "Litwa, you're shaking..." At this, Lithuania cried even more.

"I hope he didn't hurt you, oh gods he should have let it out on me, Feliks, I love you so much, please don't hate me!" Feliks let go of the boy slightly, his green eyes having gained some of their sparkle back and gazed at him adoringly.

"Oh Toris... I could never, like, ever hate you. You know that you're my everything, and I would totally endure a thousand Russia's to keep you safe. Now come here, stupid, you're cold as fuck!"

At this, Lithuania threw himself into the blondes' arms again, whilst checking his body and confirming to himself that Feliks hadn't endured any more cruelty on behalf of Ivan. He knew that the casualty in his voice didn't reflect the fear and worry for his country inside of Poland, but at least he was himself again. Simultaneously, Poland whispered, barely audible, "As long as I have you, Litwa, there's, like, nothing that can ever defeat me."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Polish: Polska - Poland
> 
> Litwa - Lithuania
> 
> Lithuanian: Lenkija - Poland
> 
> Russian: товарищ - comrade
> 
> My first fanfiction in a while! Feel free to leave reviews, thanks :)


End file.
